


3 veces en las que Serkan Bolat y Eda Yildiz follan en situaciones en las que no deberían

by hopxfully



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gym Sex, Love Confessions, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopxfully/pseuds/hopxfully
Summary: El título básicamente lo dice todo. Tenemos a Serkan y a Eda teniendo problemas para contenerse en tres momentos distintos. Lo he escrito simplemente para desconectar un poco del plato de la amnesia la verdad, así que eso, espero que os guste.
Relationships: Edser - Relationship, Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz
Kudos: 29





	3 veces en las que Serkan Bolat y Eda Yildiz follan en situaciones en las que no deberían

**La primera vez que Serkan Bolat y Eda Yildiz follan en una situación en la que no deberían** es durante una reunión en la sala de conferencias. Todos los asientos están ocupados y miles de voces se escuchan unas por encima de otras. Leyla y Erdem discuten porque no encuentran una libreta en la que apuntar lo que les está diciendo la secretaria del hombre con el que quieren hacer negocios. Ferit y Ceren hablan con el hombre en cuestión por los asuntos legales y Engin y Piril están dando vueltas a uno y otro lado de la larga mesa sin acordarse de la hora a la que tenían la cita con el ginecólogo.

Y, mientras tanto, Eda ha movido su silla hasta colocarla al lado de la Serkan y tiene su mano colocada en la parte alta de su muslo. Serkan aprieta la mandíbula, pero no reacciona cuando ella le da una suave caricia y la lanza una mirada de reojo advirtiéndola de que no es un buen momento.

El hijo del hombre se está acercando a él para preguntarle sobre uno de los dos diseños que enviaron y Eda se ríe cuando Serkan tiene que pedirle que repita la cuestión.

–No aquí –Sisea, cuando el joven se gira para volver donde su padre y ve que todos se callan de golpe.

Eda le mira inocentemente y Serkan tiene que obligarse a no cogerla de la mano y arrastrarla escaleras arriba. Se gira hacia los demás y alza una ceja, sin saber qué pasa.

–Abi –Le dice Engin, ayudando a Piril a sentarse y masajeándola los hombros después. –Es tu turno. Dijiste que ibas a explicar los dos proyectos, a ver cuál preferían.

Serkan carraspea, intentando ubicarse y abre el ordenador, dándole un golpe en la mano a Eda sutilmente. Pero ella apoya su brazo libre en la mesa y deja caer su cabeza sobre su mano, mirándole con una sonrisa.

–Os va a ser muy difícil elegir. Mi hombre todo lo que hace, lo hace bien –Dice, con una voz suave, haciendo a reír a la sala completa.

Pero Serkan se muerde el labio porque la última parte lo ha dicho agarrándole la polla y su cerebro se ha cortocircuitado.

–Ella, que me ve con los ojos más bonitos del mundo –Replica, besándola la mejilla y haciendo a los presentes suspirar.

–Como sigas por este camino, mi hada, mañana no vas a tener fuerzas para andar –La susurra al oído, después del beso.

Eda, sin embargo, suelta una risa tonta y se echa el pelo hacia atrás, batiendo sus pestañas hacia él. Serkan se frota la frente para darse fuerzas y mira hacia adelante.

–Buenas tardes a todos –Empieza, apretando las manos detrás de la pantalla del ordenador para evitar agarrar a Eda cuando ella comienza a luchar sin que nadie se de cuenta con el cinturón de su pantalón. –Como ya sabrá, le presentamos dos diseños distintos para que tuviera opción a escoger el más conveniente y...

Coge un soplo de aire cuando Eda consigue también abrir el botón y cuela su mano en su ropa interior. Coge un soplo de aire porque sinceramente cree que va a morirse en ese mismo momento y ya no sabe si quiere evitarlo o no.

Mira a Eda un instante y ella le guiña un ojo, haciéndole esconder una sonrisa porque, en el fondo, le encanta que ella sea así.

El hombre pregunta algo y Ferit se gira para contestarle así que Serkan aprovecha para poner sus dos manos sobre las de Eda y frenar las suaves caricias que le está haciendo,

–Estás jugando a juego muy peligroso, Eda hanim –La susurra, inclinándose hacia ella sin dejar de mirar al resto de la sala.

Siente la sonrisa de Eda cuando ella se inclina también, apretando su mano y haciéndole temblar.

–Juguemos, Serkan Bey.

La reunión continua y durante un tiempo Eda simplemente le acaricia de arriba abajo sin ejercer mucha presión y sin ninguna prisa. Espera hasta que Serkan aprieta los dientes, notando cada vez más su tensión y cuando nota la dureza bajo la palma de su mano, deja caer grácilmente un bolígrafo bajo la mesa, de modo que rule hasta la mitad y pueda tener una excusa.

Erdem se ofrece para agacharse, pero Eda niega con una sonrisa.

–No te preocupes, Erdem, ya lo cojo yo –Se disculpa hacia los demás y mueve su mano por el muslo de Serkan, bajando por su pierna con el mismo movimiento con el que ella baja también.

Se coloca entre sus piernas y traga una risa cuando le ve intentar cerrarlas con fuerza. Pero ella es más rápida y le sujeta por las rodillas, colándose entre ellas y ladeando la cabeza. Sopla sobre él y le escucha atragantarse y comenzar a toser.

–¿Le traigo un vaso de agua, Serkan Bey? –Escucha Eda que pregunta Leyla, pero Serkan niega reiteradamente, mirando de un breve vistazo hacia abajo y poniendo la palma de su mano sobre la cara de Eda para echarla hacia atrás.

Ella le muerde y le lame después, quitándole la mano y entrelazándola con la suya sobre la rodilla de Serkan. Se inclina de nuevo y posa sus labios superficialmente.

–En esta segunda opción, como verá por el contrario... –Está diciendo, intentando regular su respiración y no mostrar ningún signo de lo que está pasando.

–Oye, ¿Eda se ha perdido bajo la mesa? –Pregunta Ceren, con una risa.

–Eso, Eda, ¿te has perdido? –Pregunta Serkan moviéndose para agachar la cabeza. –Para ya mismo –Vocaliza, sin sonido.

–Es que me ha costado encontrar el boli y me estoy dando cuenta de que hay cosas escritas debajo de la mesa y las estaba leyendo –Se excusa ella, ignorándole.

–Luego lo sigues leyendo, nena. Vuelve aquí –Dice Serkan, con una sonrisa que solo la reafirma que al día siguiente no podrá andar.

Eda, aun así, le sonríe de vuelta y con la cabeza en alto, sale de debajo de la mesa con el boli en la mano.

–Hay algún poeta escondido en esta empresa –Bromea, guiñándole un ojo a todos.

La reunión continúa un poco más y cuando Serkan cree que Eda no volverá a intentar distraerle porque se ha mantenido recta en su silla escuchando, ella baja la mano de nuevo y vuelve a introducirla en su ropa interior. Bombea con la misma delicadeza de antes y Serkan vuelve a sentirse morir.

La vena del cuello le palpita más que nunca y no sabe cuánto tiempo más podrá aguantar. Se remueve en el asiento, carraspeando varias veces y arremangándose la camisa. Al de poco, se suelta un par de botones de la camisa y pregunta sin esperar respuesta si es el único que tiene mucho calor.

Eda se ríe, diciendo que, de hecho, ella tiene frío, que a ver si va a estar enfermo, y él la mira con una ceja en alto, en una pregunta silenciosa de cuánto más va a durar la tortura.

–La verdad es que está usted un poco rojo, Serkan Bey, ¿seguro que no quiere agua? –Pregunta Leyla, de nuevo.

–Podemos dejar el resto de la reunión para otro día si necesita descansar –Propone el hombre, y todos asientes, recogiendo rápidamente, viendo que Serkan está respirando con dificultad y ha apoyado la cabeza en sus manos con los ojos cerrados.

–Yo me quedo, Engin, no te preocupes –Asegura Eda, sonriendo a todos en despedida –Si no mejora, le llevaré en un rato al médico.

Cuando no queda nadie en la sala, Serkan cierra de un golpe el ordenador y mueve las manos de Eda con más brusquedad de la que espera.

–El demonio que se esconde detrás de tu carita de ángel, mi amor –La dice, agitado, levantándola y sentándola sobre la mesa, encajándose entre sus piernas.

Eda le mira con las pupilas dilatadas de deseo y le rodea el cuello con los brazos cuando nota cómo su mano la sube el vestido hasta las caderas.

–¿Qué hubiera pasado si nos hubieran pillado, Eda? –Pregunta, moviéndole el tanga hacia un lado y acercándola al borde.

–Alguno probablemente se hubiera desmayado –Responde ella, alzando el pecho en una respiración cuando nota que Serkan busca su entrada sin llegar a tocarla del todo.

–¿Eso esperabas? ¿Qué alguien se muriera aquí mismo? ¿Qué nos pillaran? –Serkan esconde su cara en su cuello y la muerde suavemente abriéndose camino en ella y Eda mueve las caderas hacia él por instinto.

–Es mi turno, nena –Dice, chasqueando la lengua y apretándola de la cintura para frenarla.

Así que la reunión se pospone porque parece que Serkan Bolat está enfermo. Enfermo de amor y de deseo por Eda Yildiz. Esa es la enfermedad que tiene. De la que espera no curarse nunca.

🔥🔥🔥🔥

 **La segunda vez que Serkan Bolat y Eda Yildiz follan en un momento en el que no deberían** están en la sala de los billares, jugando un rato por la noche mientras se toman un descanso del diseño que están preparando para el día siguiente y que les está llevando más tiempo del que esperaban.

–Vete a descansar a casa con Sirius si quieres, bebé. Ya me quedo yo aquí –Ofrece Serkan, inclinándose y calculando qué bola tiene más cerca.

Eda resopla, negando con la cabeza.

–Juntos contra todo dijimos, ¿recuerdas?

Él la sonríe, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que tire ella.

–¿No tienes un poco de frío con esa ropa hoy, mi amor? –La pregunta, genuinamente preocupado. Eda lleva una falda corta y una camisa botones que la combina con las botas altas. –Creo que tengo alguna sudadera en el despacho de arriba, por si la quieres.

Eda le agradece el ofrecimiento, pero lo rechaza, acercándose a él y apoyándose en la mesa de billar de manera que la falda se la alza. Sonríe con triunfo al ver cómo los ojos de Serkan se desvían a sus muslos desnudos y levanta la barbilla.

–Hay otra forma de entrar en calor –Le dice, provocativamente, mordiéndose el labio. Serkan jadea, moviéndose el cuello de la camisa y desajustándose la corbata en un acto reflejo.

–Eda –Murmura, con la voz ronca –Están los limpiadores por aquí dando vueltas. No es el momento.

–Nadie tiene que enterarse –Murmura ella de vuelta, agarrándole de la corbata y obligándole a inclinarse sobre ella.

Delinea los labios de Serkan con su lengua y le da un beso en la comisura, consciente de que se está derrumbando por ella como siempre. Le ve cerrar los ojos y luchar consigo mismo, así que no le da tiempo a pensar demasiado y se impulsa sobre la mesa, sentándose y abriendo sus piernas para colocarle a él entre ellas. Como la falda es tan corta, se levanta del todo y Eda siente la respiración de Serkan perderse un latido bajo su palma cuando él la mira mientras ella le desabrocha los botones de la camisa.

–Mi perdición. Eso eres, mi estrella –Y parece que habla más para sí mismo que para Eda.

–No me arrepiento de serlo –Contesta, con la voz cortada cuando nota la barba de Serkan en el interior de su muslo al segundo de que se agache.

Serkan la abre más las piernas con delicadeza y se humedece los labios, sintiendo la piel abrasándole. Eda apoya sus codos en la mesa y lanza la cabeza hacia atrás cuando se percata de su lengua sobre la tela de su ropa interior, y se muerde el labio para no gemir.

–Tú has querido esto, así que tienes que controlarte. Ningún sonido –Susurra Serkan, sobre la piel sensible de su ingle. Eda asiente imperceptiblemente y cierra los ojos, cogiendo aire por la nariz porque Serkan, de repente, ha movido el tanga y la está besando y su lengua está por todas partes y su barba la hace sentir la piel de gallina y si hay un paraíso en la tierra, _para ella es ese_.

Serkan pasa la lengua de arriba abajo sin prisa, mordiendo a ratos y tirando de sus labios, y el interior de Eda se tensa en anticipación. Jadea sin poder evitarlo cuando él se levanta y apoya un brazo en la mesa de billar, inclinándose sobre ella, y la besa. La besa y sabe a sí misma y las manos de Serkan van al mismo lugar en el que ha estado su boca y circularmente, la acaricia con el pulgar, pellizcándola el clítoris muy suavemente.

Eda gime sobre su boca y muerde el labio de Serkan para evitar gritar su nombre.

–Me encantaría oírte ahora mismo, nena, pero tienes que seguir en silencio –La pide, viendo que un limpiador pasa por las escaleras con unos cascos y una fregona en la mano.

Serkan apoya su mano libre en la espalda de Eda y la atrae hacia su pecho mientras coloca su palma sobre ella y frota a un ritmo cada vez más rápido. Eda mueve las caderas en el mismo balanceo y le tira del pelo cuando él, sin previo aviso, mete dos dedos y los flexiona en su interior.

Eda le besa más profundo y él se traga cada uno de sus sonidos mientras la lleva al límite hasta que colapsa en sus brazos y la siente tensarse y relajarse bajo su tacto.

–El dios del sexo eres –Dice, con la respiración agitada, y unas gotas de sudor bajándola por el cuello. Y Serkan solo puede reír antes de ayudarla a levantarse de la mesa de billar y recolocarla la falda.

–Siempre a tus pies. Y casi siempre literalmente –Responde él, besándola la nariz.

Vuelven a trabajar poco después y Eda acaba aceptando la ropa que Serkan le había ofrecido porque sabe que seguir con la falda solo será una distracción cada vez peor. Aunque, de todas formas, se quita el tanga que está hecho un desastre y lo esconde en uno de los cajones del despacho de Serkan, robándole una sudadera y unos pantalones cortos de chándal. Días después el lo descubre y la situación se repite, pero en esa mesa de madera. El problema es que esa misma noche Serkan acaba descubriendo que Eda ya no lleva ropa interior, lo que entenderá esos días después, y terminan por intercalar el diseño del proyecto con el sexo, procurando que ningún trabajador nocturno se entere. Tanto lo intercalan, que acaban durmiendo en el sofá de arriba.

🔥🔥🔥🔥

 **La tercera vez que Serkan Bolat y Eda Yildiz follan en un momento en el que no deberían** es un día de entrenamiento en el gimnasio. Serkan le ha dicho que iba a ir a descargar adrenalina, que podía acompañarle, y Eda aceptó porque tenía mucha ira contenida. Ira porque había llegado una nueva relaciones públicas a la empresa que no paraba de ligar con su hombre frente a ella y suficiente había soportado ya a Selin y a Balca como para repetir la situación. Estaba harta de sentirse así porque era evidente que Serkan ni siquiera era consciente de que la chica nueva estaba detrás de él, pero ya le había perdido una vez y no volvería a pasar por algo parecido.

No le había comentado nada, sabiendo que Serkan se burlaría de ella y lo utilizaría a su favor, posiblemente pidiéndola matrimonio en el momento para evitar malentendidos. Llevaban ya un tiempo dándole vueltas al tema, pero Eda tenía miedo al día de la boda. Estaba aterrada de que algo pudiera pasar como la última vez y prefería seguir viviendo el día a día.

Así que guardaba sus celos y procuraba no arrancarle los pelos a esa tipa que coqueteaba con _su_ hombre delante de sus ojos. Por eso, aprovecharía esas horas en el gimnasio, en la zona de boxeo, para destensarse.

Serkan, que parece entender que algo pasa, entra con ella al ring y la ayuda a colocarse los guantes.

–¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que pegarme a mí te aliviará? ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

Eda sonríe algo avergonzada, dándole un beso en la mejilla y negando con la cabeza.

–No has hecho nada, bebé.

–Eda –Dice, bajito, tirando sus guantes y cogiéndola la cara con suavidad –¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué necesitas?

Ella le mira y hay algo en sus ojos que hace que el corazón de Serkan se encoja.

–¿Qué puedo hacer, nena? Dímelo. No soporto ver que hay algo te incomoda o te hace sentir mal.

–No es nada, Serkan, de verdad.

Pero Serkan no la cree y se pone frente a ella con los brazos tras la espalda.

–Pégame. Sea lo que sea. Descarga tu ira contra mí.

–No voy a pegarte, Serkan Bolat. No seas idiota.

Serkan alza una ceja.

–Algo pasa. Y algo pasa conmigo. Lo noto. Lo noto en el ambiente. Lo noto en cómo has apartado la mirada con cada pregunta que te he hecho. Lo noto porque ni siquiera te has fijado que llevo una sudadera sin mangas cuando en casa estás todo el rato pidiéndome que me las ponga porque te entran los calores.

–¡Serkan! –Exclama, notando el sonrojo y, por primera vez, centrando su atención en la ropa de su novio. Sí que lleva una sudadera sin mangas y un pantalón corto y los músculos de sus brazos están más marcados que nunca al entrecruzarlos sobre su pecho. El pelo se le ha enredado un poco y le cae con mechones desordenados por la frente y Eda se desconecta de golpe, abriendo la boca que se le ha secado.

Serkan sonríe, viendo la reacción de su chica y da un paso más atrás.

–Entiendo que no quieras contarme todo lo que pasa o todo lo que sientes, pero me quedaría más tranquilo si sé que te ayudo a descargar tu rabia contra mí de alguna manera. Así que, adelante –Dice, extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados.

–No quiero pegarte, mi vida.

–Pero quieres gritarme. Eso seguro. Y aunque preferiría que me gritaras en otra situación –Bromea, moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo –entiendo que algo he tenido que hacer para que estés así.

Eda da un par de golpes a los guantes uno contra otro, viendo a Serkan dar pequeños saltitos frente a ella, animándola a acercarse.

–Vamos a sudar, aunque no de la forma que tan bien se nos da –Serkan la guiña un ojo y la hace un gesto con el índice para que de unos pasos hacia adelante.

–¿Te gusta el sado y no lo sabía todavía, Serkan Bolat? –Pregunta Eda.

Él se ríe, pero no la contesta y frena el primer derechazo por inercia.

–Aquí está mi confirmación. Te he hecho enfadar. Porque me habrías reventado la cara sino llego a pararte, mi amor –La dice, medio en broma,

–¡Pues sí! –Grita Eda, sin aguantarse más, dándole un golpe en el pecho–¡Estoy enfadada! Y no quiero estarlo porque no lo mereces y no es tu culpa, pero tengo instintos asesinos hacia la nueva chica que solo te come con la mirada y quiero follarte frente a ella para que entienda que eres solo mío. Estoy enfadada y estoy harta de que todo el universo esté a tus pies porque vivo con el miedo constante a perderte de nuevo y no puedo soportarlo –Eda le da un golpe en el costado y le tira al suelo, cayendo sobre su espalda –Estoy enfadada porque sé que es injusto e ilógico sentirme así porque me has demostrado y me demuestras diariamente que me amas. Pero no sé qué hacer. Y esta chica batee sus pestañas hacia ti como si estuviera en el instituto y me recuerda a Balca que pensaba que estabais destinados a estar juntos por las estrellas –Serekan se remueve, esquivando los puñetazos y consigue levantarse Y sé que ha intentando quedarse a solas contigo y también me recuerda a Selin porque ella siempre te arrebataba de mi lado. Así que, sí. ¡Estoy enfadada! Estoy enfadada por estar enfadada. Porque te amo tanto que me duele el corazón cuando no te tengo cerca y ya no sé cómo respirar sin ti, Serkan Bolat. –Eda le da una patada esta vez y Serkan la agarra la pierna antes de que llegue a darle en la polla. La suelta y se queda unos segundos de pie, mirándola, sin reaccionar, y cuando Eda ya piensa que no hará nada, la agarra del cuello y estampa sus labios juntos, invadiendo su boca sin pedir permiso y abriéndose camino con su lengua.

Ambos jadean a la vez y Serkan enrolla sus brazos en la parte de atrás de sus muslos para ayudarla a impulsarse sobre ella y sujetarse a su alrededor. Con las piernas de Eda en sus caderas y sus labios aprendiéndose una vez más, Serkan les encamina hacia las cuerdas del ring y la sujeta contra ellas, colando su mano en el top deportivo de Eda.

–Jamás podré mirar a nadie ni amar a nadie como te miro y te amo a ti. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que la nueva estaba ligando conmigo porque te busco con la mirada cuando no estás cerca y si lo estás, no me fijo en nadie que no seas tú. Entiendo que es difícil, a veces, que por mucho que te diga que te amo, las inseguridades siempre están ahí. Lo entiendo porque a mí me pasa también, pero procuro recordarme que me has elegido a mí y que cada mañana me despierto y veo tu sonrisa como mi sol personal. No sé si enseñártelo ahora, si servirá de algo o si es el mejor momento, pero el otro día hice esto y espero que te ayude a comprender que nadie se ha tatuado en mi corazón de la manera en la que tú lo has hecho. Literalmente –Murmura, sobre sus labios, echándose hacia atrás y levantándose la sudadera hasta mostrar su pecho desnudo.

Eda se tapa la boca con una mano y con la otra, temblando, acerca sus dedos a su piel. Delinea la tinta, sin poder creérselo y murmura en voz baja los números de su estrella, que ahora están para siempre sobre el corazón de Serkan Bolat.

–Estás en cada parte de mi vida y quería tenerte en mi piel también, babe. Me habría tatuado tu nombre en la frente que, seguro que sería más efectivo que esto para mantener a todo el mundo lejos, pero imaginé que quizá tu estrella te gustaría más y te haría más ilusión y....

Serkan se calla de golpe cuando los labios de Eda se posan sobre los números tatuados y pierde la respiración cuando sigue el recorrido hacia arriba, mordiendo su cuello.

–Te amo. Te amo. Te amo –Le repite, tras cada roce y Serkan siente que se va a desmayar.

La acaricia la espalda aleatoriamente y se da cuenta de que Eda se ha quitado los guantes mientras él hablaba porque se tropieza con ellos al ir hacia atrás y ambos caen al suelo. Eda queda sobre él y recoloca sus piernas a sus lados, inclinándose sobre él.

–Cuando creo que no puedo amarte más me doy cuenta de que sí, d que sí puedo hacerlo. Siempre podré hacerlo –Susurra, sobre los labios de Serkan, que él abre, esperando el contacto.

Y se besan en el suelo del ring, descargando en besos toda su ira y cuando menos lo esperan, las manos de Serkan están por dentro de su maya de deporte y las de Eda tiran del dobladillo del pantalón de chándal y cuando sus cuerpos desnudos se rozan el jadeo retumba en el gimnasio, que se ha quedado vacío,

Así que se dejan llevar, a pesar de que es un sitio público, hay cámaras, y todo puede salir fatal. Pero se dejan llevar y gritan sus nombres y se tocan y se descubren de nuevo.

Y se declaran. Como se declaran siempre. Y cuando acaban, vuelven a boxear y sudan por el ejercicio del gimnasio y, sobre todo, por el ejercicio del sexo. Y se aman. Como se aman siempre.

Pues así es siempre con ellos. Y sí, quizá Serkan Bolat y Eda Yildiz follan en lugares poco oportunos, pero puedo asegurarte que solo hacen el amor en la intimidad de su cama, con las estrellas como únicas testigo.


End file.
